Hogwarts Tecnologico
by Buffy Ane Summers
Summary: Mesas con computadoras en la biblioteca de Hogwarts,¿Snape enviando mensajes de texto en media clase de pociones?..hay maneras de volver obsoletas a las chimeneas..y todo empezò por una conversasiòn por msn (termina la conversasion en msn)
1. Conversasiones por msn

"_Todo Potteroso" acaba de iniciar sesión_

"_Widnifred" acaba de iniciar sesión_

Nunca rebele su contraseña o números de tarjetas de crédito

Todo Potteroso dice: Hola Hermione!

Widnifred dice: Hola Harry, como estas?

Todo Potteroso: Estoy enojado..¡COMO PUEDE SER QUE CREAN QUE SOY EGOCÉNTRICO!

Widnifred dice: No se...tu, tan humilde...

_ronwesley __ a sido invitado a la conversación_

Todo Potteroso: Hola Ron!

Widnifred: Hola Ron!

.....................................................................................................

ronwesley esta escribiendo un mensaje

(Media hora después)

ronwesley esta escribiendo un mensaje

(dos horas después)

ronwesley esta escribiendo un mensaje

Widnefred dice: Bueno, Harry ¿por qué crees que alguien cree que eres egocéntrico?

Todo Potteroso dice: Hoy recibí el profeta y el enunciado decía "Harry Potter, ¿qué tanto ego puede caber un cuerpo tan pequeño?, entonces, tras de que me dicen egocéntrico, me dicen enano...

Widnifred dice: ¿En serio?, como fue que no lo vi?

Todo Potteroso dice: Te lo mando

Todo Potteroso le desea compartir un archivo, Aceptar, Rechazar

Widnifred a aceptado el archivo, empezando descarga...

Todo Potteroso dice: y a ti como te va en tus vacaciones en Bulgaria?

ronwesley esta escribiendo un mensaje

Widnifred dice: En realidad estoy algo aburrida, ayer me vi con Viktor, pero hoy no tengo nada que hacer, me tuve que quedar en el hotel por que esta lloviendo mucho...

Todo Potteroso dice: Ah...

Widnifred dice: Estoy aburrida

Todo Potteroso dice: y yo me tengo que quedar con los Dursley

Old powerfull and sexy a sido invitado a la conversación Old powerfull and sexy dice: Hola. ¿que hacen? Todo Potteroso dice: Hola Sirius, no pues nada interesante, ando bajando el ring tone de Buffy, la cazavampiros 

Old powerfull and sexy dice: Wow!, lo viste ayer!, yo me lo perdí, estaba chateando con Andrómeda y se me olvido...

Todo Potteroso dice: Si!, estaba buenísimo, resulta que Ben, el doctor, se convirtió en la diosa esa que nunca supe como se llamaba

Widnifred dice: Pero en realidad lo que paso fue que Glory, ¬ ¬ por que así se llama Harry, tomo el cuerpo de Ben sin su permiso, pero él no es malo

ronwesley dice: hola

Old powerfull and sexy dice: º º Ron estaba aquí?

Todo Potteroso dice: Si, desde antes que tu entraras

Widnifred dice: Si Ron ¿por qué tardaste tanto en responder?

Todo Potteroso dice: Ron escribe lento!

ronwesley esta escribiendo un mensaje

Old powerfull and sexy dice: Remus acaba de conectarse

Chocolobito a sido invitado a la conversación Chocolobito dice: ¿quiénes sois todos vosotros? 

Widnifred dice: Soy yo, Hermione

Todo Potteroso dice: Harry

Old powerfull and sexy dice: Vamos Moony, ya llevamos un mes con el mismo nick y tu no te lo aprendes

Chocolobito dice: Pero..¡yo no soy Remus!

Widnifred: entonces quien eres?

Ronwesley dice: Yonoescribolento

¿Lograran Sirius, Harry y Hermione saber quien es chocolobito? ¿lograra Ron escribir mas de una letra por minuto? Le llegara algún día el reportaje de Harry a Hermione? ¿dejaremos de hacernos mas estupidas preguntas?

Si quiere responder estas y mas interrogantes no deje de leernos en este, su conversación pos msn favorita...

Espero no haberlos aburrido mucho, yo se que no es un fic para nada bueno, pero lo subo por mero gusto


	2. Conversaciones por msn 2

**Conversaciones por msn 2** Jamás revele su contraseña o números de tarjetas de crédito Chocolobito a sido invitado a la conversación Chocolobito dice: ¿quiénes sois todos vosotros? 

Widnifred dice: Soy yo, Hermione

Todo Potteroso dice: Harry

Old powerful and sexy dice: Vamos Moony, ya llevamos un mes con el mismo nick y tu no te lo aprendes

Chocolobito dice: Pero..¡yo no soy Remus!

Widnifred: entonces quien eres?

Ronwesley dice: Yonoescribolento

Todo Potteroso dice: Si..Ron, esta bien, escribir a letra por hora no es escribir lento

Chocolobito dice: Jajajaja...

Old powerful and sexy dice: ¬ ¬ quien es chocolobito?

Widnifred: Capaz que es un espía de Voldemort

ronwesley , estaba escribiendo u n mensaje, pero al pronunciar este nombre oprimió la tecla de borrar accidentalmente

Todo Potteroso: Si, que se infiltro en nuestro sistema para poder espiar cada importante movimiento que hacemos

Old powerful and sexy dice: AL FIN LOGRE TERMINAR EL ROMPECABEZAS DE BOB EL CONSTRUCTOR!

Widnifred: Ejem..si..importantes

Minervita la gatita a sido invitada a la conversación 

Minervita la gatita dice: Albus!, te he estado buscando por toda la web

Chocolobito dice: que tal Minerva?

Widnifred: RON! TU Y TUS ADELANTADAS CONCLUSIONES! COMO FUISTE A DECIR QUE DUMBLEDORE ERA UN ESPIA!

Todo Potteroso dice: SI RON!, RAZONA ANTES DE SACAR LAS CONCLUSIONES!

Old Powerful and sexy dice: Bueno, y Hemione ¿qué tal entubo Angel ayer?

Widnifred dice: º º, Harry, no le habías contado?

Todo Potteroso dice: Contarle que? YA DESCARGUE EL RING TONE!, WOW, me acabo de encontrar una carita de una serpiente a la que le pasa por encima un trailer!

Old powerful and sexy dice: Pasamelo, pasamelo!

Minervita la gatita: A MI TAMBIE!

Widnifred dice: Pero profesora McGonagall!

Minervita la gatita dice: Ejem..es cierto..pero con un demonio, si no estamos en clases...MUAJAJA!

Minervita la gatita a dejado la conversación Chocolobito dice: creo que Minerva a sufrido de un desvarió Widnifred dice: Seguro que le hackearon la maquina 

Todo Potteroso dice: Si...seguro que Voldemort la hackeo para ver nuestra muy importante y seria discusión

Old powerful and sexy dice: SI! LE GANE A BARNEY comiendo copos de nieve!, ejem..perdón....

Sapito Rebotón a sido invitado a la conversación Sapito Rebotón dice: Ejem..ejem..Hola mi "adorados" niños Widnifred dice: QUIEN INBITO A ESTA! 

Todo Potteroso dice: Saquen a la vieja cara de sapo!

Ronwesley : Hola Sirius

Old powerful and sexy dice: Si..Ron, si..mejor ve y me cuentas cuantos huevos puso la marrana ¿no?

ronwesley esta escribiendo un mensaje

Sapito rebotón a sido expulsada de la conversación Chocolobito dice: mucho mejor con esa vieja cara de sapo 

Widnifred dice: pero profesor...

Chocolobito dice: Ya calla enana..

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Puede que chocolobito no conteste por que aparece como "salí a comer caramelos de limón y no les doy ñaña ñaña"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Remusin Chocolatín a sido invitado a la conversación 

Old powerful and sexy dice: MOONY!

Remusin chocolatín dice: Padfoot!

Todo Potteroso dice: Hola Remus!, no sabes quien nos va a dar el próximo año DCAO?

Widnifred dice: Ay Harry, no seas perezoso y pon Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras...

Old powerful and sexy dice: Hermione, no pidas tanto, imagínate a Ron escribiendo eso

Todo Potteroso dice: Ja!ja!ja!ja!ja!ja!ja!ja!ja!ja!

Remusin chocolatín dice: Harry, que paciencia la tuya para estar poniendo los signos de admiración

Todo Potteroso dice:

Old sexy and powerful dice: pero Moony ¿quién va a ser el profesor?

Widnifred dice: lógico mi querido Padfoot...

Todo Potteroso dice: ¡QUERIDO! Hermione, no sabia que te gustara Sirius!

Remusin Chocolatín dice: Bien escondido se lo tenia

Old powerful and sexy dice: claro..ninguna fémina se puede oponer a mis encantos

ronwesley esta escribiendo un mensaje

Widnifred acaba de abandonar la conversación 

Todo Potteroso dice: Pero Remus, no me has respondido ¿quién va a ser el nuevo profesor?

Remusin chocolatín dice: Harry, voy a ser yo, para poder cuidarlos desde adentro..

Todo Potteroso dice: Ahh...pero me aburro, Adiós, me voy al chat a ver si hay alguien interesante

Old powerful and sexy dice: NO NOS CONSIDERAS INTERESANTE!

Remusin chocolatín dice: Ese comentario me a salido Harry

Todo Potteroso a abandonado la conversación 

Old powerful and sexy dice: Naa..Remus, me tengo que ir por que ya están dando "The O.C."

Remusin chocolatín dice: ES CIERTO! Y TAMBIEN That 70s show!, nos vemos Sirius

Old powerful and sexy dice: Adios Remus

_Remusin chocolatín a abandonado la conversación_

_Old powerful and sexy a abandonado la conversación_

Ronwesley dice: ¿Umbrige pone huevos? jeje, que gracioso soy!

(dos horas después)

ronwesley hotmail .com esta escribiendo un mensaje

ronwesley hotmail .com dice: chicos?

_ronwesley hotmail .com a abandonado la conversación _


	3. Primer dia de clases

**Primer día de Clases**

Hermione ya tenia un tic nervioso en el ojo izquierdo, al abrir el correo esa tarde (claro, una computadora portátil con acceso a la red inalámbrico) un hermoso mensaje la había recibido en el msn "Usted tiene 739 874 mensajes nuevos en su bandeja de entrada"

- Te dije que no te inscribieras en tantos clubes y comunidades en Internet Hermione – le dijo Ron con carácter serio a la chica.

- ¬ ¬ no, no es cierto, no me lo dijiste

- ¿A no?

- ¬ ¬ no..

- XD..jeje, pero lo pensaba hacer

Harry estaba demasiado ocupado descargando el último capitulo de Buffy (NdA: ¿Qué rápido que pasa el tiempo ¿no?, tres temporadas en un solo verano X D), y viendo como le hacia para decirle a Sirius, que estaba como Padfoot a la par de Remus que Angel había terminado.

Luthernig, Alfred, Griffindor

En la mesa de Griffindor corrompieron en un montón de...(NdA: ¿Han escuchado los grillos que se escuchan en los programas de TV cuando nadie dice nada..pues eso)

El sombrero Seleccionador carraspeo y volvió a anunciar...GRIFFINDOR!

Sonaron aplausos entusiasmados, a mas no poder provenientes de las máquinas que tenían discos grabados en vivo.

- Em..bueno, creo que eso bastara – dijo la profesora McGonagall guardando el aparato

Dumbledore se puso de pie, no era necesario que pidiera silencio por parte de los alumnos, por que generalmente su sola pres...¿qué digo?, todos estaban demasiado absortos en sus cosas para hablar, Dumbledore se sentó, saco su PC portátil y empezó a escribir en su mail, después apretó la tecla "Enviar", inmediatamente en todos los computadores del gran salón apareció "You have a new e-mail"

"_Bienvenidos a otro año lectivo en Hogwarts....bla bla bla, ahora que tenemos electricidad...bla bla bla, hay langostas asesinas en los baños de quinto año..bla bla bla, es prohibido ingresar al bosque prohibido, bla bla bla, No se permite hacer magia en los pasillos, el señor Snape dará clases de ballet en ..bueno, y demás cosas sin importancia_

Pueden ir a sus salas comunes" 

Los de primero por acá, los de primero por acá – gritaba un chico de quinto año

HTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHT

Nunca revele su contraseña o números de tarjetas de crédito

_Dark Lord Azul Marino acaba de iniciar sesión_

_Prittyest Killer acaba de iniciar sesión _

_Ballet Dancer acaba de iniciar sesión_

Dark Lord AzulMarino dice : ¿Bellatrix? ¿Narcisa?

Prittyest Killer dice: No, yo soy Rodulphus mi Lord

Ballet Dancer dice: Y yo Lucius, mi señor de las tinieblas todo omnipotente

Dark Lord Azul Marino acaba de abandonar la conversación 

Ballet Dancer dice: que raro ¿por qué se habrá salido?

Prittyest Killer dice: No se, el tendrá sus motivos, Lucius ¿cuándo son las clases de origamy?

Ballet Dancer dice: No se..creo que el martes, no el jueves, el martes nos toca ir al salón

Mientras tanto en la mansión del Dark Lord...

Voldemort se hecha en un sillón y acaricia la cabeza de Naginy como a un perro (típica escena de malo), y se acerca Pettigrew con una tasa de té

-Aquí tiene mi señor – decía con voz temblorosa el (NdA: hijo de (censura) pedazo de ca(sensura), montón de (sensura)) vasallo.

- Ya era hora Wormtail

- Mi señor?, ¿ya puedo ir a ver la novela con Goyle?

- Si...ve colagusano, ve...-decía Voldemort mientras se masajeaba la frente con la mano en apariencia estresado

Pettegrew salió dando saltitos de felicidad por que ya sabría si Roberto Alfredo se le propondría a Ana Josefa y si Carlos Ricardo José y Robena Francisca encontrarían a su hija Carmela Pamela Regencia Tercera de los Ángeles

" Ya que saben que me alcé – pensaba Riddle – debería conseguirme otros vasallos"

HTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHT

Nunca rebele su contraseña o números de tarjetas de crédito

Potter-sama dice: Lo último que nos faltaba, un bloque completo de Snape en el primer día de dice: si

Giminy Elf dice: Si, pero por lo menos podemos tener las computadoras para dice: si

Potter-sama: Y lo peor es que esta haciendo un calor de los mil dice: si

Giminy Elf dice: Ron, ¿cómo te fue en esta escribiendo un mensaje

Potter-sama dice: Hermione, lo vas a dejar aquí horas

Giminy Elf dice: si X D

La puesta de la mazmorra cerró de golpe y un hombre con túnica negra holgada entro a la clase.

- Todos! Guarden esos aparatejos muggles – Dijo el Potion Master a la clase, y se escuchó un abucheo general – Cincuenta y siete pontos menos para Grffindor por eso.

Dos chicos y una chica, que estaban sentados a la par en una sola mesa, guardaron los aparatos con cara enojados.

-Saquen sus calderos del número dos – siguió Snape – hoy vamos a...- Un pitido agudo resonó en la clase, Snape se quedó petrificado y todos se veían entre si – ya vuelvo – los estudiantes se daban cuenta de que el sonido se alejaba junto con su maestro

Si vale, no me vean feo, ya se que apesta, y que me pase con los mortifagos, pero beeeno...ciao, dejen revews

Buffy Ane Summers


	4. El ataque de los neopets

**El Ataque de los Neopets**

**Parte 1**

Desde las afueras del aula de pociones un sonoro "Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo! Squishy! No mueras!" sobresalto a casi todo el castillo, Si, era cierto, lo peor había pasado, y nadie se lo esperaba, pero la catástrofe había caído y el mundo nunca volvería a ser el mismo para nadie, si Squishy, el pollito Tamagochi mascota de Snape había perecido de una extraña enfermedad para la cual no habían encontrado cura a tiempo, la cual se llama SIDB (**SI**ndrome de **B**atería **D**escargada)

………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Nunca revele su contraseña o números de tarjetas de crédito

………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Blondie dice: Buenas noches, padre, cual era el asunto ultra secreto para el que me mandaste un comentario a mi blog "Somos las serpientes y somos muy machos"

Blondie Sinior dice: Es una misión ultra misteriosa súper secreta malvada mala muy mala que te encargo el señor oscuro a ti y me dijo a mi que te la diera personalmente por msn

Blondie dice: De acuerdo, padre, mándamela

Blondie Sinior le esta mandando el archivo: Misión Ultra Misteriosa Súper Secreta Malvada Mala Muy Mala Que Te Encargo El Señor Oscuro A Ti Y Me Dijo A Mi Que Te La Diera, desea: Aceptarla Rechazarla

El Archivo: Ultra Misteriosa Súper Secreta Malvada Mala Muy Mala Que Te Encargo El Señor Oscuro A Ti Y Me Dijo A Mi Que Te La Diera, a sido transferida con éxito

Blondie dice: Oh por Merlín padre! Esto es demasiado Súper malvado malo muy malo!

Blondie Sinior dice: Lo se hijo mío, pero tendremos que ser valientes y afrontarlo

Blondie dice: Haré todo lo posible para enorgullecerlos, pero esto me pone la piel de gallina

Blondie abandonó la conversación

………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Blacky Bee acaba de iniciar sesión

………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Blacky Bee dice: Le entregaste a tu hijo el Plan Ultra Misterioso Súper Secreto Malvado Malo Muy Malo Que Te Encargo El Señor Oscuro A El Y Te Dijo A Ti Que Se La Diera?

Blondie Sinior dice: Si… pero, es que da miedo

Blacky Bee dice: Si, yo se, Lucius, yo se… pero tendremos que ser fuertes

Blondie Sinior dice: Le puedes decir a Rodulphus por que fue que no me acompaño al spa?

Blacky Bee dice: Es q andaba comprando shampoo con Snape

Blondie Sinior dice: Entiendo… escuchaste la tragedia que ocurrió? Squishy murió hoy por la tarde

Blacky Bee dice: Es una tragedia, pero me dijeron que estaba ya enfermo, que había pasado lanzando la alerta de Low Bat, que ya era inevitable, bueno, te dejo, tengo que ir a patear la mascota de unos traidores a la sangre

Blondie Sinior dice: Si, yo también, tengo q ir a majarle el pasto a la señora Grosse, nos vemos

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Blondie Sinior a abandonado la conversación

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Blacky Bee a abandonado la conversación

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………

HTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHT

Los Grifindors y todo el colegio se encontraban en línea ya que eran las 6:00 p.m. y a esa hora todos estaban conectados… al igual que a las otras horas del día, pero en fin…

………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Nunca revele su contraseña o números de tarjetas de crédito

………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Ronnie Cosousqui (YA SE ESCRBIR!) dice: De todos modos que es una tarjeta de crédito?

Im too sexy dice: Es obvio, Ron, la misma palabra lo dice, es una tarjeta q… que… bueno… cre... de… cre de cre de creer obviamente, y dito…bueno, de dedito, entonces son los que creen en deditos

Ronnie Cosousqui (YA SE ESCRIBIR): Que inteligente que eres Sirius, nunca se me hubiera ocurrido

………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Me gustaría ser vos para tener un amigo como yo acaba de iniciar sesión

………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Im too sexy dice: Hola Harry

Ronnie Cosousqui (YA SE ESCRIBIR)dice: Como estas?

Me gustaría ser vos para tener un amigo como yo dice: Bien, pero este lugar esta hecho un caos, todo el mundo esta conectado

………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

En eso un mensaje apareció en todas las computadoras: "Tienes un nuevo correo electrónico proveniente de "Muajajajaaja, Im evil y esto es un plan malvado para aterrorizarlos a todos" y, como es lógico, como no sabían de quien era el correo, además de que les decía que era un correo malvado y estar bajo amenaza de mortifagos…. Todos lo abrieron, y se encontraron con algo que decía: Visita esta divertida pagina! w w w . n e o p e t s . c o m y… como es lógico... todos entraron y….. Chan chan chaaaaaaaaaaaan

Continuara…

Buffy Ane Summers

Si! Aunque ustedes no lo crean no me han raptado los extraterrestres… o tal vez si…


End file.
